This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Accurate simulation of the folding processes is a crucial step toward a full elucidation of the mechanisms of protein folding. Our recent successful ab initio all-atom molecular dynamics simulations of the folding processes of villin headpiece subdomain (HP35) to a Ca-RMSD (root-mean-square-deviation) of less than 0.5 indicates the potential to achieve high-accuracy protein modeling. We request continued support to further advancement toward highly accurate modeling of the protein folding mechanisms and to perform high-level quantum mechanical calculations for the development of the force field parameters.